Living in Warframe
by Ranger9000
Summary: Tenno, Corpus, Grinner, Human, they all have to live in the world that Warframe created. Though its not all combat, sometimes life is serious, annoying, or just plain silly. Some drabbles and flash fics based in the Warframe universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is just a thing I decided to make today, no promises on making more of these as they are just going to be something I write when I feel like it just to keep my writing sharp. Though if people like it I might turn this into something more regular**

**This one is just a group of attempted comedy drabbles.**

**Like it, hate it, think things that could be improved, leave a review and tell me.**

**Disclaimer: These Tenno tell me I don't own Warframe, and I'm quite inclined to believe the people with sharp swords pointed at me.**

* * *

**Eyes of a Security Camera**

The small security camera sat in the corner of a room unnoticed. It guarded no important door, directed no turret, or did anything else useful, but none of the Corpus people on the ship were willing to risk disconnecting it just incase it was actually attached to something useful.

So as it was this camera managed to survive the passing of a team of Tenno, and observed the secret of how they moved so fast. The super soldiers went sliding by on their knees well slashing their swords. The utterly ridiculous looking maneuver carried them along at speeds no run could ever hope to match and the frames only paused long enough to blast every corpus person in the room before sliding away once again.

Somewhere in a command center on the ship a few corpus officers were staring at eachother incredulously, observing the footage from the camera, before one of them said, "I saw nothing I don't know about you guys"

"Yep nothing, we certainly aren't being beaten by a bunch of sliding hamsters on speed," another said.

Nods of agreement came from around the room and the footage was promptly deleted, the assembled men hoping the embarrassing information would never come to light. 

**The Last Line of Defense**

Saryn was sitting on a statis pod holding one of her fellow Tenno. The female warframe was very bored because she had been relegated to the last line of defense due to her slow speed. So she'd been sitting there for five minutes and no enemies had even gotten close, and she was really-

-brrreeep-

"God dammit Vauban can you stop placing those mines for like five minutes so I can properly be annoyed at being left behind," Saryn growled.

The engineer Tenno was standing a few feet away on the other side of the pod, holding another of his trap grenades in his hand. Quite surprised at being called out Vauban just stood like a deer in the headlights for a moment before he said with a heavy French accent, "Uhhh just doing my job miss."

Saryn just buried her face in her hands and let out a long suffering sigh, "Just…just try to be quiet please."

"Can try," The engineer said giving her a thumbs up. Saryn took the time to go back to being annoyed at how there still wasn't any enemies in sight-

-brrreeep-

And then promptly just gave up and buried her face in her hands again, she would stay like that till the mission was done. 

**What do you call a Quartet of Trinities?**

Trinity flew toward the Grineer ship, and out of the glass surrounding the navigation console she saw three other ships heading to the same place. As her ship cut herself an entrance to the ship she was rather anxious to see who she would be meeting.

As she dropped down into the hallway she saw three other Trinities around her and under her helmet she looked incredulously at the others. She opened her mouth to ask what the hell was going on when a loud BEEEEEEEP echoed through the air.

BEEEEEEP

BEEEEEEP

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Suddenly Trinity snapped out of her meditative state and hit her alarm, thanking the beings above and below that there wasn't 4 of her running around the same place.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N's: **Here are another pair of drabbles. Need to play more warframe so I can get more ideas.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Warframe

* * *

**Left behind**

Saryn ran down one of the desert hallways of Phobos, trying to catch up to Zephyr, Vauban and Loki. The heavier frame having fallen slightly behind, and judging by what was coming up it could only get worse.

Those damned rock-overhang-path-things. Saryn didn't know what to call them, all she knew is that everytime she and the team came across them the same thing would happen. Unfortunately for her this time was no different.

Zephyr took the lead, leaping off the rock path and soaring through the air to the next one, Vauban followed behind by tossing down a bounce grenade and flinging himself across, Loki waited, and for a brief moment Saryn thought she might catch the bounce grenade. Unfortunately the trickster Tenno stepped on the bounce pad a moment after and broke it. With only half the bounce it looked like the trickster might get his due and fall down a bit down the cliff, but Loki turned in midair to Saryn, held an L to his head, and switch teleported with a Grineer on the far rock path.

Thus Saryn was left on her own, with a good extra 2 minute hike just to catch up with the team, and there were about 300 Grineer between her and the team…funtimes abound for the toxin Tenno.

**Valve Frame**

The dojo was quiet full today, Tenno were everywhere, and they were doing the thing most Tenno did on their downtime, comparing hats! A trinity stood in the corner wearing an ancient traffic cone on her head. Across the way there was a Nekros who was dressed like Skeletor. A Vauban walked through the dojo with a strap on beard over his already beardlike suit.

Then everyone's attention was taken up by Hydroid swinging across the roof on the chandelier dressed like a pirate and swinging a sword.

This could only get sillier.


End file.
